wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sébastien Desjours
thumb|180px|Sébastien Desjours Sébastien Desjours est un acteur français né le 21 juillet 1969. Pratiquant le doublage, il est connu pour être la voix française de Bob l'éponge ainsi que celle de Knuckles l'échidné dans Sonic. Biographie Après sa formation au Studio 34 sous la direction de Véronique Nordey, Sébastien Desjours interprète de grandes pièces du répertoire sous la direction de metteurs en scène tels que Marcelle Tassencourt (La Mégère apprivoisée), Gaston Vacchia (Le Barbier de Séville), Jacques Mauclair (L'École des femmes, L'éternel mari, Antonio Barracano), Philippe Delevigne (Les Fourberies de Scapin, Les précieuses ridicules), Anne Saint-Mor (Les Caprices de Marianne). Il a également tenu des rôles pour la télévision. Il a participé à tous les spectacles de la Compagnie des Camerluches: La mère confidente de Marivaux, Le plus heureux des trois d'Eugène Labiche, Lorenzaccio d'Alfred de Musset, mis en scène par Delphine Lequenne, puis Adèle a ses raisons et Dis leur que la vérité est belle, écrits et mis en scène par Jacques Hadjaje. Isabelle Starkier a fait appel à lui pour interpréter le rôle Franz Kafka dans Le bal de Kafka de Timothy Daly. Il jouera sous sa direction L’homme dans le plafond la nouvelle pièce de Timothy Dalyhttp://www.camerluches.fr/index.php?p=221-troupe-camerluches-sebastien-desjours. Il participe à des lectures d'auteurs contemporains dirigées par Caroline Girard au sein de la Compagnie La Liseuse. Il prête régulièrement sa voix à de nombreux acteurs étrangers dans des longs-métrages, séries, dessins animés et documentaires. Théâtre * 1985 : L'Éternel Mari d'après Fiodor Dostoïevski, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, Théâtre du Marais * 1992 : L'École des femmes de Molière, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, Théâtre du Marais * 1993 : Antonio Barracano d'Eduardo De Filippo, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, Théâtre du Marais * 2002 : Le Plus Heureux des trois d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène Delphine Lequenne * 2002 : Lorenzaccio d'Alfred de Musset, mise en scène Delphine Lequenne, Théâtre Le Grenier de Bougival * 2007 : Adèle a ses raisons de Jacques Hadjaje, mise en scène de l'auteur, Lucernaire * 2008 : Du cristal à la fumée de Jacques Attali, mise en scène Daniel Mesguich, Théâtre du Rond-Point * 2009 : Le Bal de Kafka de Timothy Daly, mise en scène de Isabelle Starkier * 2002-2011 : Dis leur que la vérité est belle de Jacques Hadjaje, mise en scène de l'auteur * 2010 : La vie est un songe de Pedro Calderón, mise en scène de William Mesguich * 2011 : L'homme dans le plafond de Timothy Daly, mise en scène de Isabelle Starkier * 2011 : Hamlet de William Shakespeare, mise en scène Daniel Mesguich * 2012-2014 : Maître Puntila et son valet Matti de Bertolt Brecht, Comédie De l'Est, mise en scène Guy Pierre Couleau * 2015 : Le Mari, la Femme et l'Amant de Sacha Guitry, mise en scène par Julien Sibre, Théâtre de l'Ouest parisienFiche de la pièce sur Theatreonline.com Filmographie Téléfilms * 1999 : La Traversée du phare de Thierry Redler, Le garde-champêtre * 2010 : Du cristal à la fumée de Philippe Miquel, captation de la pièce Voxographie Cinéma Films * Justin Bartha dans : ** 2009 : Very Bad Trip : Doug Billings ** 2011 : Very Bad Trip 2 : Doug Billings ** 2013 : Very Bad Trip 3 : Doug Billings * Cameron Bright dans : ** 2009 : Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation : Alec ** 2010 : Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation : Alec * Seth Green dans : ** 2009 : Les deux font la père : Ralph White ** 2014 : Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Howard the Duck * Stephen Chow dans : ** 2004 : Crazy Kung-Fu : Sing ** 2008 : CJ7 : Ti * 2001 : My Sassy Girl : Charlie Below (Jesse Bradford) * 2002 : Tom & Thomas : Kevin (Sean Harris) * 2003 : Anatomie 2 : Hagen (Roman Knizka) * 2003 : Black Cadillac : Scott (Shane Johnson) * 2005 : Et si c'était vrai… : Darryl (Jon Heder) * 2006 : The Fall : Darwin (Leo Bill) * 2007 : The Invisible : Nick Powell (Justin Chatwin) * 2007 : Une fille à la page : Jason (Nathan Corddry) * 2007 : XXY : Alvaro (Martín Piroyansky) * 2008 : Spirits : Adam (John Hensley) * 2009 : Angel of Death : Cameron Downes (Jake Abel) * 2009 : Une carte du monde : Howard Goodwin (David Strathairn) * 2009 : Mon babysitter : Mitch (Rob Kerkovich) * 2009 : Confessions d'une accro du shopping : Allon (Stephen Guarino) * 2009 : Bright Star : Charles Brown (Paul Schneider) * 2010 : Frozen : Dan (Kevin Zegers) * 2010 : Mother's Day : Izzak « Ike » Koffin (Patrick Flueger) * 2011 : Colombiana : Richard (Callum Blue) * 2011 : Anonymous : Christopher Marlowe (Trystan Gravelle) * 2011 : Paranormal Activity 3 : Randy Rosen (Dustin Ingram) * 2011 : Contagion : Dr. David Eisenberg (Demetri Martin) * 2012 : Recherche Bad Boys désespérément : Vinnie Plum (Patrick Fischler) * 2012 : The Dark Knight Rises : Barsad (Josh Stewart) * 2012 : Looper : Kid Blue (Noah Segan) * 2012 : Premium Rush : Raj (Aasif Mandvi) * 2012 : Usurpateur : Rubén (Javier Godino) * 2013 : White House Down : Donnie Donaldson (Nicolas Wright) * 2013 : Broken City : Ryan (Justin Chambers) * 2013 : Pacific Rim : Tendo Choi (Clifton Collins Jr.) * 2014 : The Amazing Spider-Man : Le Destin d'un héros : Alistair Smythe (B. J. Novak) * 2014 : The Pyramid : Fitzie (James Buckley) Films d'animation * 1999 : Jellabies de fabuleuses jellaventures ! : le narrateur * 2000 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : Benjamin * 2002 : Tom et Jerry : L'Anneau magique : Chip * 2003 : Le Journal de Barbie : Todd * 2005 : Olive et Tom, film 1 : Le Défi européen, un match amical : Tom / Danny * 2005 : Olive et Tom, le film 2 : Le Défi européen, la revanche : Tom / Danny / Philippe * 2005 : Aloha, Scooby-Doo ! : Manu Tuiama * 2006 : Bob l'éponge, le film : Bob l'éponge * 2006 : Barbie au bal des douze princesses : Brutus * 2007 : Olive et Tom, film 3 : La Coupe du monde, la sélection : Tom / Danny * 2007 : Olive et Tom, film 4 : La Coupe du monde junior : Tom * 2011 : Un monstre à Paris : Émile * 2014 : Les Moomins sur la Riviera : Clark * 2015 : Bob l'éponge, Le film : Un héros sort de l'eau : Bob l'éponge Télévision Téléfilms * Chad Krowchuk dans : ** Le Projet Philadelphia, l'expérience interdite : Reece ** Astéroïde : Christopher * L'Affaire Enron : Allen Flemming (Thomas Keenan) * Crime passionnel : Dale (Sebastian Spence) * L'Anneau sacré : Giselher (Robert Pattinson) * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning : Taylor Bradley (Scott Vickaryous) * Phoenix Blue, La légende : Rick (James Murray) * Le Secret des baleines : Eric Cluster (Clemens Schick) * Alice : le Chapelier / David (Andrew Lee Potts) * Bobby, seul contre tous : David (Scott Bailey) * Un défi pour Noël : Miles (Michael Rubenfeld) * Face au silence : Carter (Judson Mills) * Une locataire idéale : Alan (Jay Paulson) * Menace sur la Terre : Hockstetter (Dominic Zamprogna) * Le prince et moi : mariage royal : Soren (Jonathan Firth) * Romance de rêve : RJ Martling (Kevin Carroll) * Stargate : Continuum : Sergent Walter Harriman (Gary Jones) * Trois filles, trois mariages, un tour du monde ! : Lyle Mills (James Waterston) * La Villa des souvenirs : Terry (18 ans) (Shawn Roberts) * Kate et William : Quand tout a commencé… : Ian Musgrave (Jonathan Patrick Moore) * Carta a Eva : Juancito Duarte (Juanma Muniagurriá) * Miss Marple : Bobby Attfield (Sean BiggerstaffCarton du doublage français.) (Pourquoi pas Evans ?) * Sans raison aucune : Klaus Nagel (Matthias Bundschuh) * Mariage en blanc : Vince (Joey Lawrence) * La Vie aux aguets : Mason Harding (Bertie Carvel) Séries télévisées * Omid Abtahi dans : ** Over There : Tariq Nassari (2005) ** Bones : Hal Shirazi (2009) ** My own worst enemy : Tony Nazari (2008) ** Ghost Whisperer : Justin Yates (2007-2008) * Diedrich Bader dans : ** Le Drew Carey Show : Oswald Harvey (1995-2004) ** Bones : Andrew Hacker (depuis 2009) * Jimmi Simpson dans ** Breakout Kings : Llloyd Lowery (2011-2012) ** Person of interest : Logan Pierce (2013) ** House of cards : Gavin Orsay (2014) * Joseph Morgan : ** Hex : La Malédiction : Troy (2004) ** Vampire Diaries : Niklaus « Klaus » Mikaelson (2011-2014) ** The Originals : Niklaus « Klaus » Mikaelson (2013-) * Paul Chequer dans : ** Et alors ? : Jamie Collier (2001-2004) ** Synchronicity : Nathan (2006) * Matt Czuchry dans : ** Le Justicier de l'ombre : Jamie Farrel (2003-2004) ** The Good Wife : Cary Agos (depuis 2009) * Garret Dillahunt dans : ** Deadwood : Jack McCall (2004-2005) ** John from Cincinnati : Docteur Michael Shmit (2007) * Tate Donovan dans : ** Friends : Joshua Bergen (1998) ** Ménage à trois : Owen (1995-1996) * John Ducey dans : ** Will et Grace : Jamie (2004-2006) ** Père malgré tout : Ford Lowell (1999) * Carmine Giovinazzo dans : ** Les Experts : Manhattan : Danny Messer (depuis 2004) ** Columbo (épisode : Columbo mène la danse) : Tony Galper (2003) * Seth Green dans : ** Entourage : Seth Green (2006-2008) ** That '70s Show : Mitch Miller (2003-2004) * Richard Ruccolo dans : ** Un toit pour trois : Pete Dunville (1998-2001) ** Joey : Glen (2005) ** A nanny for Christmas ( Justin Larose) * Rodney Scott dans : ** Young Americans : William "Will" Krudski (2000) ** Dawson : William "Will" Krudski (2000) * Randy Spelling : ** Couleur Pacifique : Flipper Gage (1996) ** Beverly Hills 90210 : Ryan Sanders (1996-2000) ** Sunset Beach : Sean Richards (1997-1999) * Max Casella : ** Les Soprano : Bennie Fazio (2001-2006) ** Hawaii 5-0 : Joey (2010) * Diego Klattenhoff : ** Mercy Hospital : Mike Callahan (2009-2010) ** Homeland : Mike Faber (Depuis 2011) * Twins : Jordan (Steve Braun) (2005) * Kevin Hill : George Weiss (Patrick Breen) (2004-2005) * XIII : La Conspiration : Colonel Amos (Greg Bryk) (2008) * S Club 7 : Paul (Paul Cattermole) (1999-2002) * Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) (depuis 2005) * Friday Night Lights : Brian Wiliams (Gaius Charles) (2006)-(2010) * Harper's Island : J.D. Dunn (Dean Chekvala) (2009) * Sept jours pour agir : Andrew Owsley (Kevin Christy) (2000-2001) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip : Tom Jeter (Nathan Corddry) 2006-2007) * Jesse : Darren Warner (David DeLuise) (1998-1999) * Will et Grace : James Hanson (Taye Diggs) (2006) * Will et Grace : John Edward (lui-même) (2004) * Will et Grace : Sal (Josh Keaton) (2004) * Will et Grace : Mark (Paolo Presta) (2004) * Will et Grace : Russell (Jon Fleming) (2005) * Les Flingueuses : P.C. Haines (Tom Ellis) (2006-2007) * Un, dos, tres : Beni (Asier Etxeandía) (2002) * Nurse Jackie : docteur Fitch Cooper (Peter Facinelli) (2009) * Jane et Tarzan : Tarzan/John Clayton (Travis Fimmel) (2003) * Les 4400 : Shawn Farrell (Patrick Flueger) (2004-2007) * Les jumelles s'en mêlent : Paul (Ernie Grunwald) (1998-1999) * Monk : Phil Bedard (Devon Gummersall) (2004) * La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody : M.. Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) (2009-2011) * Talents and Co : Patrick Gormley (David Hoflin) (2001) * Sons of Anarchy : Jackson Teller (Charlie Hunnam) (2008-2010) * Stargate SG-1 : Sergent Walter Davis (Gary Jones) (1997-2007) * Stargate Atlantis : ** Sergent Walter Davis (Gary Jones) (2004-2006) ** Ladon Radim (Ryan Robbins) (2004) (épisode 1.11) * Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : le chancellier Tootietootie (Andy Kindler) (depuis 2009) * Le Destin de Lisa : David Seidel (Mathis Künzler) (2005-2006) * Le Destin de Bruno : David Seidel (Mathis Künzler) (2007) (en souvenir dans un épisode) * Run of the House : Kurt Franklin (Joey Lawrence) 2003-2004) * Adam Sullivan : Owen Harper (Eddie McClintock) (2003) * Les Quintuplés : Parker (Jake McDorman) (2004-2005) * Southland : Officier Ben Sherman (Benjamin McKenzie) (depuis 2009) * That '70s Show : Randy Pearson (Josh Meyers) (2005-2006) * Andromeda : Seamus Harper (Gordon Michael Woolvett) (2000-2005) * Powder Pack : Ilja Deininger (Jan Neumann) (2000-2001) * Desperate Housewives : Le Prêtre (Scott Rinker) (2010) * Jeux de pouvoir : Cal McCaffrey (John Simm) (2003) * C'est pas ma faute! : Nick Gibson (Shaun Sipos) (2001-2002) * Boston Public : Milton Buttle (Joey Slotnick) (2000-2001) * Lost : Les Disparus : Boone Carlyle (Ian Somerhalder) (2004-2005) * Susan! : Todd Stites (David Strickland) (1996-1999) * Buffy contre les vampires (saisons 6 et 7) : Jonathan Levinson (Danny Strong) (2001-2003) * ADN, menace immédiate : Dr. Ed Tate (Vincent Ventresca) (1998) * 15/A : Gary "Squib" Furlong (Max Walker) (2004-2006) * 24 heures chrono : Alex Hewitt (Rick D. Wasserman) (2003) * Special Unit 2 : Sean Radmon (Sean Whalen) (2001) * La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody : M. Blaine (Mitchell Whitfield) (2007) * Les Chroniques du mystère : Tucker Burns (Chad Willet) (2001-2002) * Cape Wrath : Tom Tyrell (Scott Williams) (2007) * Angels in America : Joe Pitt (Patrick Wilson) (2003) * Jeremiah : Ezekiel (Alex Zahara) (2002) * Les Experts : Miami : John Walker (Joel Gretsch) (2003) * True Blood : Talbot (Theo Alexander) (2010) * New Girl : Schmidt (Max Greenfield) (depuis 2012) * Inspecteur Barnaby : Danny Pinchel (2003) * Le Trône de fer : Viserys Targaryen (Harry Lloyd) (2011-2012) * Rizzoli et Isles : Tommy Rizzoli (Colin Egglesfield) (2011-2012) * Real Humans : 100 % humain : Silas (Peter Viitanen) (2012-2014) * New York, unité spéciale : Rafael Barba (Raul Esparza) (depuis 2012) * Hannibal : Will Graham (Hugh Dancy) (depuis 2013) * Hello Ladies : Glenn (Sean Wing) (2013) * Mad Men : Ken Cosgrove (Aaron Staton) (depuis 2009) * How to get away with murder : Connor Walsh (Jack Falahee) (depuis 2014) * Hatufim : Chaïm Cohen (Gal Zaid) * Jessica Jones : Kilgrave/Kevin Thompson (David Tennant) (2015) * 2016 : Glee : Adam Crawford (Oliver Kieran-Jones) * 2019 : Black Mirror : Billy Bauer (Topher Grace) Séries d'animation * Bob l'éponge : Bob l'éponge * Michat-Michien : Chien (saison 3, 4 et le film) * Chris Colorado : Vladimir Krantz * Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Indie Delagrandaventure * Dragon Ball GT : Oub / Son Gohan * Drawn Together : Wooldoor Sockbat * El Tigre : Les Aventures de Manny Riviera : Manny Riviera * Fruits Basket : Kyô Soma * Ippo : Ichiro Miyata * La Ligue des justiciers : Steel * Les Chevaliers de l'Outre-Monde : Professeur Hiragi * Les Loonatics : Rev Runner * Monster : Johan Liebert * Monster Rancher : Suezo * Olive et Tom : Le Retour : Thomas Price / Danny Melo / Philippe Calahan / Nicolas Aio * Patrouille 03 : Shorty * Prince Saphir / Princesse Saphir : Lord Macédoine (2e doublage) * Sammy et Scooby en folie : Agent 1 * Shaolin Wuzang : Tang * 2003-2006 : Sonic X : Knuckles / Bokkun * Spider-Man, l'homme-araignée : Alistair Smythe / Harry Osborn * The Clone Wars : Cham Syndulla * Xiaolin Showdown : Jack Spicer Jeux vidéo * Final Fantasy XIV et Final Fantasy XIV -Heavensward : Alphinaud * Sniper Elite : un résistant allemand * Ape Escape 3 : Specter * World of Warcraft : un boss et gobelins * Mass Effect 2 : Vendeur Quarien * Dragon Age: Origin, Dragon Age II et Dragon Age Inquisition : Alistair * Risen : Ash (2009) * Hellgate London : le marchand * Fable 3 : Le Prince (le héros) * Mass Effect : Fai Dan * Sherlock Holmes contre Arsène Lupin : Palinor * The Saboteur : Voix diverses (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood : César Borgia * Sonic Generations : Knuckles * Deus Ex: Human Revolution : Francis Pritchard * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : voix diverses * Wolfenstein : Anton Kriege * Star Wars: The Old Republic : agent impérial * Diablo III : un boss (Grand inquisiteur du culte) * Fallout: New Vegas : Roy, réfugié au camp mormon des Disciples de l'Apocalypse à Freeside * Neverwinter Nights 2: Bishop * Guild Wars 2 : Quinn * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : Archer et autres voix additionnelles * Hitman Absolution : Voix diverses * Tomb Raider : Alex * Sonic Lost World : Knuckles * Mario et Sonic aux Jeux olympiques d'hiver de Sotchi 2014 : Knuckles * Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : La Malédiction du serpent : Langham * Télé Maboul Party : Le présentateur * Shrek, la fête foraine en délire : Le miroir * Mortal Kombat X: Takahashi Takeda * Lego Jurassic World : Un employé du Parc, Billy Brennan * Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Jacob Frye * Fallout 4 : Rufus Rubins * 2018 : Super Smash Bros. Ultimate : Knuckles Documentaires * 2009 : Global Drinks : voix off * 2011 : La Magie du Cosmos : voix off * 2014 : Futuremag (Arte) : voix off Notes et références Liens externes * Sébastien Desjours sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Sébastien Desjours sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Sébastien Desjours sur Doublagissimo Desjours Sébastien Desjours Sébastien